ANA BRAGINSKANAD-USER GUIDE & MANUAL
by Knives-And-Pipes
Summary: A User Guide for my OC. Rated T for minor swears and some situations


**CONGRADULATIONS**! You have just purchased your very own ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit. We have written this manual for you, the owner, to ensure that you will be able to unlock your Unit's full potentials while at the same time avoiding terminal injuries. Mistreatment of the ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit may usually prove to be dangerous and rather lethal.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Ana Braginskanad. Will respond to "Karadistan", "Republic of Karadistan", "Karad", "Ana", "Southern Soviet", "Turkey's bitch", "Sestra" or "Little sister". It is not advised to use the last two options if you are not an IVAN BRAGINSKY, YEKATERINA BRAGINSKAYA, or a NATALYA ARLOVSKAYA Unit. The third last option should never be used AT ANY TIMES unless you wish to receive _barbaric Cossack rage_. Note that this Unit may also respond for a nearby RAIVIS GALANTE Unit when he is called.

Age: 15

Place of Manufacture: Skadny, Karadistan

Height: 5' 4'' (162.5 cm)

Weight: 132 lbs (60 kg)

Cup Size: 34B

**Your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit comes with the following:**

One (1) black tank-top

One (1) pair of red pants

One (1) green belt

One (1) pair of black combat boots w/ white trims

One (1) dual sided battle axe

One (1) golden necklace

One (1) set of Soviet military uniform

Two (2) headphones

One (1) iPod, complete with over 400 songs.

**Programming**

Your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit comes with the following traits:

Money Saver: Your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit is very keen on saving money and will often reach high amounts of said money. Give your Unit the money and she will stash it so it will never be found again, or until you reach your goal amount.

Laz: Your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit has a solution to _every_ problem known to man. From leaky faucets to a car wheel without enough bolts, just ask your Unit to fix whatever needs fixing and she will get on the job.

Planner: Your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit is very keen on planning. She will do anything to get what you want via planning it accordingly to your agenda.

Gamer: Your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit _loves_ to play video games ranging from platform to action and MMORPG's. We advise that you give her violent games so she can satisfy her violent _tendencies_.

**Removal of your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit from packaging:**

Please read this section of the manual carefully and follow the instructions, because the removal of your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit from the box will prove to be dangerous if done incorrectly. Flying Mint Bunny Co. is not responsible for any _barbaric Cossack rage_ that results from improper removal of your Unit.

1. If you own a YEKATERINA BRAGINSKAYA Unit, you can get her to call the ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit in Ukrainian. This is the easiest way to get your Unit out from packaging. However DO NOT attempt to imitate the YEKATERINA BRAGINSKAYA Unit's voice, when your Unit comes out of the packaging she may go into _Violent _mode and throw parts of the box at you.

2. If you own a SADIK ADNAN Unit, you can get him to call the ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit in Turkish. Your Unit will respond but will be in _Scared_ mode and won't let you reprogram her. Beware when your SADIK ADNAN Unit is near an ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit he will go into_ Protective_ mode.

3. If you own a RAIVIS GALANTE Unit, you can get him to coax the ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit into coming out of the box. When your Unit is out of the packaging she may or may not hug the RAIVIS GALANTE Unit. If this action happens we advise you quickly separate them and introduce yourself before both Units go into _Romantic_ and_ Sensitive_ mode.

4. If you own none of the above Units, you will have to the box yourself. Go up to the package and say "გამარჯობა", it will sound something like "Gamarjoba". Your Unit is coded to respond to this word and will wake up instantly, let your Unit out of her box; you have now safely removed the Unit from packaging. But the Unit will continue to speak in Kartvelian language until you tell her which language you speak.

If your Unit doesn't respond to said command, play popular pop/club music and your Unit will respond by bursting through the box and will try to find the name of said song.

**Reprogramming**

After you have safely removed your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit from her packaging, you may reprogram her from her default _Cold_ mode if she has consented to be reprogrammed.

_Cold (default)_

_Violent (default)_

_Silent_

_Scared_

_Friendly_

_Gentle (locked)_

_Sensitive (locked)_

ANA BRAGINSKANAD Units come in their default _Cold_ and _Violent_ modes. These modes are pretty straightforward: it means that your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit will be cold and violent towards you, violent outbursts toward you and your friends are normal. She usually doesn't mean to hurt anyone but she has the ability to scare Russia.

The _Silent_ mode is usually activated in the presence of unknown people. In this mode your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit will listen carefully to pick up what the conversation is about. It is possible that if you are out of country with this Unit, she will learn the local language in no time. There is also a possibility your Unit will go into _Silent_ mode to scare you; there is no known way of knowing if she is learning or scaring.

The _Scared_ mode is activated when your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit is in presence of a SADIK ADNAN Unit. His intimidation and yelling will cause your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit to obey his every command and cry out of fear. If you see your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit hiccupping and tearing up do not be alarmed, after years of living with the SADIK ADNAN Unit your ANA BAGINSKANAD Unit has lost the ability to sob and cry freely.

The _Friendly_ mode is activated when your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit has enough trust in you, the owner, to speak her feelings. In this mode your Unit will often ask to go shopping with you or play video games together. Your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit is now in position to meet any other person other than you, the owner.

The _Gentle_ mode is locked and, although very hard, can be unlocked right after your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit has encountered a SADIK ADNAN Unit. After initial comforting go up to her and start talking about feelings, she may refuse at first but your Unit is actually _very_ full on the inside. During this mode your Unit won't have any violent outbursts towards you or anybody else.

The _Sensitive_ mode is locked and quite time consuming to unlock. This mode is activated whenever your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit encounters a RAIVIS GALANTE Unit. Lock the two Units in a closet or any room, they will learn more about each other and finally kiss. After they come out you will see differences in your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit (light-headed, giddiness, and sensitivity to emotions) and your RAIVIS GALANTE Unit will be in _Romantic_ mode. DO NOT approach your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit during this mode, she will not even know you were there and accuse you of peeping, unless you wish to receive _barbaric Cossack rage_.

**Relationships with other Units:**

YEKATRINA BRAGINSKAYA: Your Unit was raised by her; they have a mother-daughter relationship. Your Unit learned basic household commands via the YEKATERINA BRAGINSKAYA Unit.

NATALYA ARLOVSKAYA: Your Unit helps the NATALYA ARLOVSKAYA Unit capture the IVAN BRAGINSKY Unit. These two Units should be monitored when together.

RAIVIS GALANTE: Your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit is in love with this Unit. The RAIVIS GALANTE Unit cares about your Unit and goes out of his way to show her love and intimate emotions.

SADIK ADNAN: Your Unit is a bit submissive toward her older brother due to your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit being captured and given mostly hate by this Unit. When they are together the atmosphere turns very stressful.

GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: These two Units are close friends and are usually seen playing video games together. We suggest you watch over them because they have the tendency to 'troll' people.

**Cleaning**

Your Unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself. Do not attempt to bath her/with her unless you wish to receive _barbaric Cossack rage_.

**Feeding**

Your Unit will eat anything but mostly likes beef. Your Unit is also open minded about trying new foods. Your ANA BRAGINSKANAD Unit is one of the only two Units that can eat an ARTHUR KIRKLAND Unit's cooking.

**Rest**

Your Unit likes her rest and will go into _Silent _(Scary) mode if you wake her up forcibly. Your Unit will rest and wake up as pleased.

**FAQ**

Q: My Unit glares at me when I enter the room!

A: You must've caused something to go wrong with her emotions or she hasn't warmed up to you yet. Ask to play video games or listen to music together and she will be better.

Q: Why won't my Unit let me examine at her golden necklace?

A: That necklace was a gift from her mother, Mama Caucasia. She hold it very dear and won't hesitate to choke you if you pick it up/examine it.

Q: My Unit will not stop pacing when she listens to music.

A: Your Unit is thinking/plotting. Let her think then at an appropriate time ask her to stop.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of receiving a tall girl in her early teens in the box, you received a little girl of about seven who only speaks Turkish and is asking where her brother is.

Solution: Oops! We sent you young!Karadistan by accident. This version of the Unit is mostly dependent on her brother and is less violent and intimidating. Since you're probably a teenage boy wanting the perfect companion, you may call Customer Services for a replacement.

Problem: Your Unit seems to dislike the RAIVIS GALANTE, YEKATERINA BRAGINSKAYA, IVAN BRAGINSKY and NATLAYA ARLOVSKAYA Units and is usually near and more obedient towards a SADIK ADNAN Unit.

Solution: This isn't a big problem but Congratulations! You have unlocked your Units _Ottoman Empire_ mode. In this mode, she has been annexed by Turkey, who was the Ottoman Empire, and is actually pretty happy with the fact. She will sit on the floor by her brother's knees and will often speak to him in a formal manner.

**End Notes**

With lots of care, love and music, ANA BRAGINSKANAD will prove to be a loyal and great companion. We wish you the best of luck and hope you enjoy your time with this Unit.


End file.
